The invention relates to a nuclear fusion reactor first wall component provided with a stack successively comprising:                an element made from copper alloy,        an intermediate metal layer and        a beryllium element, directly in contact with the intermediate metal layer.        
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing one such component.